Maybe I chose The Wrong Brother
by tiffani'TL
Summary: Stephanie and Gabriella; old friends of the Salvatores come to Mystic Falls bearing news that they're not sure The brothers will like. And while Elena begins to admit to her feelings for Damon will his old friend take her place?
1. His Brother

**This is only my second story I've made for fanfic, so bear with me. It's my first Vampire Diaries one though.**

**I really wanted to do one cause I've just recently become obsessed with the tv show, and I'm definitely in favour of Damon as you will come to see. Enjoy!**

**Please review so I know if anyone's reading =]**

**Thankyouuuu, Tiffani**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or vampire diaries, just the story.**

**............................................................................................................................................**

This is crazy. I was crazy. I couldn't believe I was thinking about him, _again. _I couldn't believe I was actually _allowing_ myself to think of him. Allowing myself to feel that way about him. I mean it was _him._ But still, I couldn't help it. Everything about him invited you in. More than invited you, it pulled you in, strong and fast so that you couldn't stop yourself, couldn't stop to think. It was like this strong force acting upon you, willing you towards him. But it wasn't his vampire 'abilities' that were responsible for it, I knew that. I was certain of that. Because I was always wearing vervain, it wouldn't affect me. But it was just him.

The worst thing about this was that it wasn't Stephan that was making me feel this way.

It was his brother. Damon Salvatore.

I always thought he was a monster, I knew he was a monster. But somehow something had changed. He had changed. My feelings had changed. A lot. I guess it first started when we went to Georgia, well he took me unwillingly but I actually had fun, and I began to trust him, began to see another side of him. I mean I saved his life for peat sake. But he wasn't as much of as a badass as he tries to let on. At least not to me anyway.

And then there was when we danced at the Founder's Court, when I ran for Miss Mystic Falls. I wasn't expecting him to step in for Stephan, no one was. I saw all the stares. Especially from Jenna and Mr Saltzman. But he did. And I was grateful. Actually I was more than that, because when we danced there was _something_. Some spark or some connection that formed and linked us both. It bound us together, and changed everything. Changed the way I felt about him.

Before I could let my thoughts stray any longer Jenna's voice yelled up the stairs. "Elena, Your ride's here!"

Great, Stephan was here. Now I was going to have to deal with my thoughts _and_ him for the whole ride to school. How bad was that going to be. Me sitting there think about his brother while I also pretended like nothing was wrong.

I headed down the stairs saying goodbye to Jenna as I stepped out the front door. Instead of Stephan's car parked in its usual spot out the front of my house. It was _Damon's._

Okay scratch that, I was going to have to deal with my thoughts _and_ Stephan _and _Damon for the whole ride to school. Now that was going to be bad.

What was he doing here? Stephan got out of the passenger side and joined me on the porch. "umm, what's Damon doing here?" at the sound of his name Damon turned to me and smirked.

Stephan looked back at Damon and simply rolled his eyes. "Here" he said grabbing my bag and leading me to the car.

As I got into the backseat Damon turned around to look at me and for a moment I was lost in his eyes. "Ready for school?" he asked with his usual chipper voice, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

"Ahh, yeah. What are you doing here, Damon?"

He turned back around and started the car. "Well I figured seeing as we're all going to the high school we might as well all go together. You know car pool. Save the environment and all that." He turned his head to smirk at me, before continuing on the road towards school.

I leaned forward and rested my chin on Stephan's seat. I was still confused. "Why are you going to the school?"

"Damon is going to be the new football coach" Stephan answered, obviously annoyed at the idea.

"Yep." Damon piped up "Thought maybe we could get some brother bonding time in," Stephan looked at Damon and shook his head.

"How come they hired you?" I asked trying feebly to break the tension.

Stephan turned in his seat towards Damon with a smug smile on his face. "Yes Damon, why _did_ they hire you? "

He glanced over at Stephan before answering "Well don't forget who taught Stephan the game in the first place Elena. I guess they figured the talent might run in the family."

"And because Damon compelled the principle." Stephan added.

Damon gasped, faking a shocked and hurt expression. "Why would you think a thing like that?"

"Because that's something you would do." I stated quietly.

He turned again to look at me, eyebrows furrowed. I looked back at him shocked. _Wow_. Had my words actually hurt him? Before I could come to a conclusion he turned around. Instead addressing Stephan.

"Don't act like you didn't do it." He smirked.

"What do you mean?" I was confused again.

"How do you think Stephan got into the school?"

I looked at Stephan who was now looking at his brother. But before I could question him further Damon pulled into the schools parking lot.


	2. Football Coach

**Omg im so glad people read and reviewed. Im glad yous liked it.**

**Yess I did quite like the idea of Damon as coach, I'm not sure how it will go but I went for it anyway. **

**Please keep reading and reviewing and if anyone has any suggestions about what they might like to see happen please let me know.**

**Also sorry It's taken so long to update I've had exams and it totally slipped my mind but I have some of my next chapter ready too so I should probably be able to upload that one within the next week.**

**Enjoy!**

**Tiffani**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the characters or vampire diaries, just the story.**

I grabbed my bag and got out of the car, ignoring the fact that Stephan had opened my door for me. He was being sweet but I wasn't in the mood for it. Especially after what Damon had just said. As subtle as I was trying to be about my annoyance, so that Stephan wouldn't realise something was wrong, he picked it up instantly.

He was standing directly in front of me tilting his head slightly to the side. Eyebrows furrowed, as they usually were. I had no choice but to look up at him. Before he could question me, Damon spoke from behind us.

"Well kids you better run off to class, grownups have work to do" he grinned.

I couldn't help but smile at him, but I had to catch myself before Stephan noticed anything. He was quite observant and not much got by him. I gave Stephan a kiss on the cheek to put his mind at ease and gave Damon a quick wave before heading off to my first class. Which thankfully didn't have Stephan in it. I had to be alone with my thoughts. Ironically enough I was approached by Caroline.

"We have English" she stated. So much for alone with my thoughts. I'd be too busy with Caroline dissecting every bit of information she could get from me about mine and Stephan's relationship._ Or_ she'd be updating me on her and Matt's relationship. Which would probably take up most of class time.

I noticed that she kept glancing behind me. I followed her gaze only to find Damon, leaning against the hood of his car talking to a girl from our year. Charming the pants off of her probably. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But took comfort in knowing that it wouldn't be anything serious.

I turned back to Caroline who was now glaring at Damon. "What is he doing here?" she asked in a strained voice.

"Ahh he's, the new coach"

"What? They hired _him_. Why?"

I froze, struggling to find something to say. Then settled with what Damon had said earlier. "I guess they thought the talent might run in the family."

Caroline scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Like he's got any talent."

"I have to go find Bonnie. I'll meet you in English." She said before walking off.

* * *

It had been a long day, slow and painful. All I could think of was Damon. And Stephan. And more Damon. He was pretty much all I could think about and it was irritating me trying to figure out why. Suprisingly I hadnt bumped into either of the Salvatore brothers today. And I wanted to keep it that way, right now I just wanted go home.

I was heading to History my last class, when I was stopped in the hallway by a familiar face. Smirk and all.

"Well hello Elena. Fancy bumping into you like this"

I rolled my eyes and continued walking, only to have Damon following alongside me now. I slowed down slightly and turned my head to see Damon looking at me. "What?" I asked slightly self conscious. He just shrugged his shoulders in reply "Nothin"

I sighed and continued at the pace I'd had before.

"So what's uncle John been up to lately?"

"What?"

Damon turned his head to me, frowning slightly. "Well you know he is trying to kill me and every Vampire in town. Including your boyfriend"

"Oh, right yeah. I don't know Damon, I don't really talk to him much. We havn't ever been close" This was completely true. I'd never really known John Gilbert, and I guess he wasn't even my real uncle to begin with. And the fact that he wanted to use some device to kill the vampires in mystic falls, kind of seperated us more. I looked at Damon and realised he slowed down and was now looking at the floor. Before I could say something he stopped and turned to me.

"Elena, I think you should know something. About John."

As I stared at him I became more aware of his eyes. At first glance they were just blue, but when you were looking directly into them, only inches away from him. They were out of this world, supernatural. Well obviously. He _was _a vampire. But I had a feeling that his beauty had come with him from his first life. His human life. He must've been naturally that gorgeous, and becoming a vampire just intensified that beauty.

Like Jenna had said when she first met him, he was "ridiculously hot".

It was mostly his eyes though. Saying they were blue just wasn't doing them justice. They could'nt be categorized into something as bland and plain as that. They were different, I hadn't seen anything like them. I don't think anyone would have. I mean Matt's were blue, Caroline's were blue, But Damon's. Damon's were like a mixture of 5 different of shades of blue, I'm not even sure that that's possible. The only colour I've seen that would come close to his were, cerulean.

I hadn't noticed my momentary lapse of concentration, but Damon had.

"Elena?" He was holding my shoulders, bending back slightly to try and see me at eye level. His touch had sent ripples of goosebumps all down my body. "What?' I asked still dazed.

"Ahh you kind of zoned out sparky."

I looked around frowning, before settling my gaze back on Damon. My frown deepened. "Did you just compel me?"

He was taken aback, a look of genuine shock plastered on his feautures. Unlike the mock face he had given Stephan when he'd accused him of compeling the principle. "What?"

Then I looked down at my neclace... filled with_ vervain. _I closed my eyes and let out a heavy sigh. I was so stupid. How could he compel me I was wearing vervain idiot. And besides why would he?

It scared me when I realised that it was my fault. They were _my _feelings. He wasn't _making _me feel this way about him. Not in that sense anyway. I genuinly liked him. He _wasn't _compelling me. Crap.

I noticed that I'd zoned out again infront of Damon. He was going to think I was crazy soon. Hell I was close to thinking I was crazy. I couldn't just be happy with Stephan could I? I had to bring Damon into it aswell. How selfish was I? How much was this going to hurt Stephan? I was going to make things worse between them. I couldn't do that.

I looked back up at Damon and finally replied to his long awaited answer "Umm, nothing. Don't worry"

His hands were still resting on my shoulders, and he was still looking at me questionably.

"I... I better get to class" I added looking down at his hands.

"Okay" He let his hands slide down my arms, releasing me. "Yeah I should probably go pump some footbal's up or something" he said with a half smile. It wasnt his usual smirk which was suprisingly dissapointing.

I gave him a quick smile and proceeded down the hall, I was probably late to class. Then I realised Damon hadn't finished telling me whatever he was going to say about Uncle John. I quickly turned around but he was already gone.


	3. Not Katherine

**A/N it took long again I know and I'm sorry but schools been hectic. Thanks though to all the reviews especially the ideas and advice I've been given. I'll be sure to use as much as I can.**

**And to xxxMrsDamonSalvatorexxx**** thankyou for picking me up on my mistake. I don't really like Stefan that much which probably explains why I was spelling his name wrong haha**

**Also there will be a part where I swap from first person to third person because it's not going to be from Elena's POV.**

**But please continue to read and review they help so much.**

**Enjoy!**

**Tiffani**

I was sitting in history thinking about Damon. For what was probably the tenth time that day. I'd come in with Caroline who was also late, she seemed pissed and I didn't know why. But I just ignored it, honestly I didn't care about what I'd done to earn Caroline's wrath today. I also had ignored Stefan as I came in, not looking at him once. I could feel his gaze on me though, I always could. It was always so intense and it reminded me of the first day he came here. Back when I didn't know what he really was. Back when it was much simpler.

I knew he would ask me what was wrong as soon as we stepped out of this room. But I didn't care about that. All I cared about was what I shouldn't have been caring about. _Damon._ I wanted so many things from him and I knew I shouldn't. But that didn't help me make any more sense of it. I wanted what I couldn't have and that was the appeal of it all.

Damon had some kind of dangerous edge, something that was tempting. But it was also as if he had this burning passion inside him. That was evident with the way he'd been so obsessed to get Katherine back. The way he wouldn't let anyone get in his way. The way he would do anything to protect her. It was twisted but it was kind of beautiful. Like Romeo and Juliet beautiful.

Damon had managed to make me forget everything I had with Stefan, just in the moments that I got lost in his eyes. Or at the very least he made it possible for me to put it on hold. To reconsider what I had with Stefan. To recognise that I could have something else.

That I could have Damon.

With Damon came fire and passion, which was something I had been craving. Something that Stefan was able to give me for a while. But lately he'd been so scared of hurting me that the passion just disappeared.

I knew that wouldn't happen with Damon though. Because he wouldn't hold back. And at the same time I knew I could trust him.

My desires and fantasies came to an abrupt stop when reality finally kicked in. Yes, with Damon came passion. But with Stefan came safety. Security. Stefan was the obvious choice. Stefan was the safe choice. And everyone knew it. According to everyone I'd already made that choice. And I was going to stick to it. I was _not _Katherine.

Tyler and Matt jogged out of the locker rooms onto the oval followed by the rest of the team. They looked questioningly at the figure standing only 10 metres away. All they could see was his back, but from what they could see he couldn't possibly be the new coach the principle was talking about. He was wearing jeans and a black button up shirt. The only thing remotely suitable for the job was the black baseball cap he was sporting.

When they were about 2 metres away now the anonymous figure turned around, revealing what the boys had least expected.

Matt stopped dead "Whoa, Dude what are _you _doing here?"

"I'm your new coach _dude" _Damon replied.

"Stefan's brother?" Tyler frowned at Damon's answer.

Damon turned to him and returned the frown, "That's Coach Salvatore to you buddy."

Before Tyler could reply with a sarcastic comment Damon found his new victim. "Stefan, thanks for joining us." He smirked.

Stefan glared at his brother while joining his team mates. Damon knew this coaching thing was just another opportunity to get under Stefan's skin and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. Starting now.

"Stefan I think you can warm the bench for now."

"Damon."Stefan warned, only loud enough so that his brother could hear.

"That'll be all Stefan." Damon concluded, pretending to write something on his clipboard. Which was really just a prop. As was the baseball cap. The only thing he hadn't succumbed to was the uniform he was expected to wear. There was no way in hell he would wear tight bright red short shorts, even if they were made for men. Besides he could run circuits around all these clowns no matter what he was wearing.

After Damon had worked the team to exhaustion, running them through excruciating drills and activities. He finally let them have a water break. On the condition that they run another lap of the oval. Damon heard muttered curses and insults from the whole team throughout the drills. But it only made him smile more and work them even harder.

Tyler had finished his lap first along with another member of the team and was walking towards the water table. "This guys a dick." He said to the small group that had now gathered around the table, fighting to get a drink for themselves.

At the sound of the insult Damon decided to teach Tyler a lesson. Only because he was the cockiest of all the players and annoyed Damon the most.

"Hey Lockwood, think fast." He said throwing a football so fast it only gave Tyler a matter of seconds to react and catch it. Although he caught it it was the force in which Damon threw it that caught Tyler off guard. With catching it he winded himself and almost sprained his wrist. The rest of the team watched in shock, but also in awe as they witnessed a throw that they'd only seen done by professional players. And Stefan. Maybe the talent really did run in the family they thought.

While Damon was observing from a far he was approached by Stefan. He looked over to his younger brother and smirked. "Oh come on, it wasn't even that hard." He began walking towards the team then added "I'm sure you've wanted to do that on more than one occasion."

Stefan simply let out a sigh before heading to the locker rooms. He had to find out a way to get rid of Damon, otherwise he'd be warming the bench _all_ season.


	4. Hey Stranger

**A/N- ****Yes I am soo sorry it's taken so long to update, I've just had a hard time getting back into it and figuring out exactly where I'm going with this story.**

**Thankfully my friend and I came up with a couple of ideas that I hope you'll like.**

**So enjoy !**

**Tiffani**

Damon walked through the parking lot, pleased with his first day's work as coach. He whistled as he scanned the area for where he had parked his car, halting as he spotted it ahead of him. There was a lean figure sprawled on the hood of his car, barely visible in the shadows. He couldn't work out who she was but she felt familiar. He knew her.

As he continued at a wary pace he heard her humming. "Owl City. Really?" he teased.

The girl turned around and smirked. "Hey stranger, long time no see. Miss me?"

Damon cocked his head to the side "Steph?" he asked.

"Of course. Who were you expecting? Katherine?" she replied with an evil grin.

"Ha ha" he replied bitterly, before looking her over. "Wow you look great."

"Oh forever the charmer." She pushed herself off the hood of the car and began walking towards Damon, arms crossed. She was wearing a black leather jacket on top of a rock concert tee- which Damon remembered seeing with her from his time in Italy- with black skinny leg jeans and 3 inch heel boots. The same sort of ensemble he used to see her in. Before he left.

He realised that he'd been looking her over for quite a while, which he was sure was the reason why she her familiar smirk marked on her face. And Elena said _he _smirked a lot. They were nothing to Stephanie's smirks; she probably had a record of 10 per minute. it symbolised how confident and cocky she was, just like Damon. They were the two traits that attracted him to her in the first place. He didn't want to lose his head now though, so he looked away from her sticking his hands in his pockets trying his best to retain his bad boy act.

"Is double mint twin around?" he asked hoping his wit would make up for his moment of dumbfound perving.

Steph hesitated for a second as if she wasn't too sure and looked around to her left before answering. 'Yeah. She's around."

"Jesus. Anybody'd think you two really were twins. Inseparable." Damon scoffed.

"Yeah well, she's my tag team buddy. You should get yourself one."

"No, I don't need one. I can hunt just fine on my own." He stated quietly into her ear as he edged around her and unlocked his car.

She rolled her eyes "Always were cocky."

Damon turned back and smiled "Take's one to know one." He replied playfully.

They always had little arguments that started like this, full of sarcasm and witty comebacks. Survival of the wittiest they'd call it. A personal joke that no one else seemed to get.

Damon jumped in the car and no more than a second later Steph was instantly beside him, riding shot gun. "Hey." He warned. "There's kids coming out everywhere, someone might see you." He looked around to make sure that none of the high school students had seen anything.

Steph pouted in confusion. "Careful all of a sudden huh."

"What happened to you man, you used to be cool." She teased with what Damon could only imagine was a mock teenage guy voice.

"Well I don't know about you Stephanie, but around here people aren't accustom to seeing others travel at super human speed." He replied sarcastically.

"Whatever. So you living with Zack?" she asked while switching through radio stations.

'Nope, just Stefan now. Zack got a little annoying." He replied "You know, like a useless pet."

Steph turned to him and smirked. She quite enjoyed his dark sense of humour but somehow it felt different like it'd changed, like he'd toned it down or something. She sensed that he had changed. Then again, she'd changed too since the last time they'd seen each other. But she wasn't prepared to tell him everything that had happened in the time since he'd gone away. She just hoped she could put off his questions for a while, at least until Gabby got here. They'd agreed that they wouldn't tell him, not right away anyway.

"So why you here Steph?'

She broke out of her daze and returned to her usual witty self. She turned fully in her seat to face Damon and replied in a ridiculously cheery tone "To spend time with _you _Damon."

Damon of course was used to Steph's smart ass attitude so he gathered that she was taking the piss out of him. He rolled his eyes "Right.' He said. 'You'll tell me eventually." He stated

* * *

**Elena's POV**

When Damon came back home that night he wasn't alone. Stefan and I were sitting on the coach talking when he walked in with a girl just behind him. She was looking around the place, taking it all in as if she'd just come back from a year long holiday and was amazed to see everything in perfect condition. "It's exactly the same." She said.

Stefan stood up immediately. "Stephanie?" He asked.

She stopped examining the place and locked her sights on Stefan. "Hey Stefan." She replied in a chirpy voice. She sounded really nice, someone that I'd probably be friends with. Except I couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy. This girl was pretty. Really pretty. She had long curly brunette hair with blonde highlights through it. Brown eyes that were almost as fixating as Damon's. A lean figure which I'm sure would remain tall even without her 3 inch heels. And a smirk that was almost as amusing as Damon's. I could only think of one thing that would explain her appearance. _Vampire. _I know that seems like a pretty broad assumption. I mean people can be really pretty without being a vampire, but it was something about her that screamed danger. Much like Damon when I first met him. I could feel it. And besides she was a friend of the Salvatore brothers. What were the odds of her _not _being a vampire?

I stood up carefully and went to stand with Stefan, staying partially behind him in case my assumptions were true.

* * *

"Elena this is Stephanie" Damon announced proudly.

"Stephanie this is Stefan's girlfriend Elena." He explained while watching closely as Stephanie took in the Katherine look alike.

After looking her over for a few minutes Stephanie finally spoke. "I was wondering why I could smell human. Hey Elena." She held out her hand and Elena shook it gingerly. 'I've heard so much about you."

Elena looked at Damon and he just shrugged, waiting to see where Steph was taking this. Elena's gaze flicked back to Stephanie."Really?" she asked. "Well no. But I can see into the boys minds and they sure have a lot about you in what small brain span they have." she smiled.

Elena gave a small smile at the joke but otherwise felt uncomfortable, even a little embarrassed. Especially seeing as she'd said _boys _meaning not just Stefan. "Oh." Was all she said, she shifted her gaze looking more and more uneasy.

Stephanie sensed her discomfort and smirked, but decided to change the subject. She didn't want to pick at Elena too much on their first meeting, she was sure Damon had done that a lot when he first met her. Before he started to see her as more than just a snack. And besides, Gabriella hadn't arrived yet. She would definitely want to mess with Elena a bit.

"So, who wants pizza?" she asked.


	5. Gabby's Here

**A/N – I'm trying to make up for the long space between my last two chapters, again very sorry about that. So here is another chapter!**

**You're welcome ;)**

**Disclaimer; Sadly I don't own Damon (although I wish I did) or Stefan or Elena. However I now own Stephanie and GabriellA.**

**Enjoy!**

**Tiffani'**

**Elena's POV**

"Vampires eat Pizza?'I asked stupidly.

"Well I don't. But you know...whatever makes you happy. Besides I can tell your hungry." Stephanie replied, her eyes flicking down to my stomach. At that exact moment my stomach began to growl furiously. I looked down at it then back up at Stephanie who was now grinning.

"How did you- "

"My treat." Stephanie chimed. Elena shook her head slightly, trying to get over Stephanie's all-knowing powers. What is it even possible to be that perceptive? She forgot about that and returned to the intimidating girl/Vampire in front of her. "Right." She said nodding understandingly. "You're probably... _insanely _rich like Stefan and Damon."

Stephanie smiled again. It was small, but significant. Again making me feel self conscious, it was like I was constantly being sized up by her piercing eyes. Whether it was intentional or maybe she was just curious about the human Katherine look alike it was as if she was mentally probing me, trying to find a meaning behind each word and action that escaped me.

It kind of annoyed me but at the same time only made me want to prove myself more, to impress her and get her to like me. But most importantly to prove that I belonged in this world and that I could hold my own amongst these vampires. Even if that wasn't entirely true.

"Yeah, _insanely _rich" Stefan said distastefully, speaking up for only the second time since Stephanie's arrival. "You and Gabriella still live by credit card fraud?" Stefan asked. Stephanie turned to him now.

"Yes actually, we are. It's the easiest way to survive." She stated calmly but obviously prepared to put up a fight.

"I've told you before that that's not true. It's _stealing_ Stephanie."

"We're not _human _Stefan! We don't even exist to these people. Why should we bother even trying to fit in?"

I fazed out of the conversation and focused in on Damon instead. He hadn't said much since the introductions he gave shortly after his and Stephanie's arrival, which just wasn't Damon at all. No sarcastic comments. No crude jokes aimed at Stefan. He just watched. Watched _her_. The way he looked at her, studied her. It almost looked familiar. Almost like the way he would look at me. That same pang of jealousy crept up on me again as I tried my hardest to swat it away.

I jumped back into the conversation to try and distract myself from the lump that had formed in my throat and the heavy tug at my heart that was actually causing me to cringe.

"Wait. Who's Gabriella?"I asked in what ended up coming out as a strained chain of words. I cleared my throat in an attempt to regain my normalcy, but I knew Damon had already picked up on it. He was now looking at me for the first time I what felt like forever. His piercing cerulean eyes finally locked with mine. As intense as Stephanie's, only better. Much better.

"She's this one's other half." Damon answered nodding towards where Stephanie stood, arms crossed clearly in a heated 'debate' with Stefan over _stealing versus survival_. "Other half?"I asked slightly confused. Stephanie's face softened a bit and she uncrossed her arms to face me. "Yeah we're practically like sisters" she explained, back to her normal cheery self.

"Oh" I laughed slightly, mainly through my own embarrassment. Fortunately a surprising distraction saved me from marinating in my shame a moment longer. A strong gust of wind threw the front door open and made us all jump. Well _I _was the one who jumped. The three vampires standing around me didn't jump, but they crouched ever so slightly, ready to attack any opposing threat. All that appeared though was a small black rabbit.

"Hey look Stefan, dinner.' Damon joked.

"Did you order delivery?" Stephanie added.

I found myself stifling laughter as Stefan glared at both of them. I was also relieved that it was only a rabbit that came through the door. I looked back and it was gone. Hopefully back the way it had come, I didn't like the idea of it roaming around the old boarding house. Then a thought came to mind that I wished hadn't. Would Stephanie be staying _here?_

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Came a sharp yet rhythmic voice from behind the wavering group.

'Gabby's here." Damon stated quietly. Elena looked towards the open front door to see yet another vampire. This was Stephanie's "sister'. They didn't look the same obviously but Gabriella had that same confident glow about her that Stephanie had.

She was also just as gorgeous. Once again that same pang of jealousy hit Elena hard. However there was something else that hit her too as she took in the vampire before her. Maybe it was her intense look. If Elena thought Stephanie was intimidating that was nothing to prepare her for Gabriella. She looked like one of those girls that would get kicked out of a club for starting a fight. Like someone that didn't take crap from no one.

Her outfit was just as stylish as Stephanie's although not as casual. She was dressed as if she was going clubbing. Or already _had _been clubbing. She was wearing an above the knee, fitted dress with tights and a leather jacket similar to Stephanie's over the top. Her heels were gorgeous and Elena couldn't help but stare at them.

Her long dark hair framed her face with perfect waves. The only thing that about their features that could possibly classify them as sisters were their eyes. Both a piercing brown.

She walked in more throwing her bag on the chair as she passed it. She went directly up to Stefan and hugged him. Now Elena didn't know who to be more protective of.

Stefan or Damon?


	6. Found Someone

**Hi guysss**

**I believe some people wanted a mix of point of views, so I'll try to have at least 2-3 different characters thoughts in this chapter. We finally find out why the girls have come to Mystic Falls, and there's a tiny bit about the relationship between Damon and Stephanie, and their past. But I'm keeping it as a bit of a mystery. It will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. I just didn't want to reveal too much in the one chapter.**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; sadly I do not own the vampire diaries, but I do own Stephanie and Gabriella!**

**Damon's POV**

"Gabriella, what a _pleasure." _I said, sarcasm practically oozing out on every syllable. It wasn't that I didn't like her, she was practically family. But this was just the kind of relationship we'd always had. Different from mine and Stefan's. Or mine and... Stephanie's.

Gabriella turned away from Stefan, parting from their embrace and squared off against me. "Oh bite me Damon." she shot back.

"Love to." I smirked. She always made it too easy, she wasn't as sarcastic as me and Stephanie –although she was annoyingly close- but then again it wasn't the verbal fights that we were known for. For as long as we'd known each other we would get into heated battles, and just because she was a girl didn't mean I went easy on her. She could definitely hold her own in any fight. Which was what made it all the more enjoyable. She was probably better than Stefan. Which naturally I told him on many occasions.

Gabriella's eyes gleamed and I knew exactly what she was thinking. To think that I'd provoked her so early on in her arrival was amusing. "You wanna go Damon? there's a nice piece of cement outside that I'd love to smash your head against"

I grinned at the thought of this. "Please Gabby, don't make a spectacle of yourself." I turned to walk away knowing all too well that she was moments from pouncing. Within the second it took her to reach me I had my hand clenched around her neck, smirking. Her fangs were barred but I knew she was smiling too, although also annoyed that I'd foreseen her predictable move.

From the corner of my eye I saw Stephanie smirk and role her eyes. She stepped towards us and put her hand on my arm with minimal force. "Please not in front of the human, children." She said looking at both me and Gabby. I looked back at Elena who was now holding onto to Stefan, a look of worry plastered on her face. A look she seemed to be wearing a lot tonight. I turned to Gabby who was now looking confused, before releasing her. I grabbed Stephanie's hand and went to sit on the couch, letting Stefan explain this time.

"Gabby this is Elena Gilbert, my girlfriend." Stefan said plainly.

I turned my head to look up at Gabby and added "Katherine's Doppelganger." I smiled with satisfaction.

Gabby looked Elena over, much like Stephanie had the first time she'd been introduced. She then slowly walked closer to where Stefan stood, Elena positioned ever so slightly behind him. This was Elena's doing of course. Stefan knows Gabby is no threat, even if she tries to act it. But Elena on the other hand would be insanely cautious when it came to new vampires. Especially now due to Gabby's intimidating appearance. She was less that 3 metres away from them when she cocked her head to the side slightly.

"So that's what the smell was." She said "I thought I'd just missed dinner." She turned to me and Stephanie and grinned at her own joke. When all she got was rolled eyes she returned to face Elena.

"well well well." She shook her head slightly, smiling. "Care to explain Stefan? This is quite intriguing."

Now I turned to Stephanie who I hoped wouldn't be as intrigued with the conversation, so I could talk to her. She sensed my eyes on her and finally looked at me."It's rude to stare." She smirked.

"It'd be rude not to." I replied playfully. She rolled her eyes and went to get up "Heard that one before Damon Salvatore." But I gently pulled her back onto the couch.

"Why are you here?" I whispered into her ear. Partly so the others couldn't hear and partly because I hoped to seduce the answer out of her, knowing that she'd put up a fight. Her previous answer was a load of crap, I knew that much. And considering how we parted 50 years ago I wouldn't think she'd come here just to _'spend time'_ with me. Although it was a tempting idea.

She turned to me and gave me the answer I expected "I already told you." She whispered back.

**Stephanie's POV**

I looked cautiously over at Gabby who I'd hoped would get me out of this soon-to-be-interrogation with Damon. But she was completely oblivious to it, already too soaked up in Stefan's explanation for the human Katherine look alike. I looked back at Damon, knowing he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him the real reason behind my visit.

I knew that he would question my original answer, knowing that I would avoid coming to see him if I could. It was Gabby that had made me come. That and the hope that Damon really would be here. At first we thought that it was just Stefan taking residence in their old home. But there was the possibility that Damon was back too.

A part of me didn't want to see him, a part of me thought it would hurt too much. But there was another part of me, a part that was getting stronger every minute I was with Damon, a part that yearned to come. To be reunited with him. My decision was fuelled by a pathetic hope, but it was enough to get me here. Even if it was only to bear news. Whether it was good or bad was up the Salvatore brothers. I just knew that I had to see him. It'd been 50 years and I just had to see if things had changed.

What worried me was that they had changed, but not in the way I'd wanted them to. I looked over at Elena and my heart sank. She did look exactly like _her._

**Gabriella's POV**

I was trying to concentrate on Stefan's talking but I kept finding myself thinking about Damon and Stephanie on the couch. I was worried about her, I didn't want her to get her hopes up. I knew the only reason she came was because of him. She hoped that maybe he was over Katherine. That maybe she could be more to him now. Of course she was at one stage. Well at two stages actually. Before Katherine came into all of our lives. And when Katherine left our lives.

But she assured me she'd be fine this time around. And I prayed she was right. She couldn't get her heart broken _again._

"Gabby?" Stefan asked.

I quickly snapped back into focus and looked at Stefan "hmm?"

"You alright?" he asked. My eyes flicked to Elena and then roamed around the room. How to answer that exactly. Yes Stefan I'm alright but you might not be when I share with you the news I travelled halfway across the country to tell you.

"Yeah I'm fine, just haven't eaten in a while." I said instead. "Remind me to go hunting in the morning."

He smiled slightly and nodded "Yeah sure." But of course knowing Stefan he knew there was something else. And knowing Damon he was questioning Steph right now about our visit. I looked behind me to where they were both sitting on the couch. I grinned as an idea popped into my head. I flounced over and stopped behind the couch. I leaned forward so that my head came just between theirs "How cosy" I said then front flipped into the small space between them, landing upright in the couch.

Damon looked at me annoyed but I just grinned widely at him. Steph looked slightly relieved so I guessed that my previous guess about Damon questioning her was probably correct. Stefan and Elena sat together in the other couch, so I decided that now was probably the best time to confess why we were here. Although I wasn't sure about the idea of Elena being here. But Stefan probably wouldn't send her away if I asked.

I was about to start when Damon just had to come out with a smartass comment because he was obviously still pissed that I interrupted something on the couch. "Elena you'll come to learn that Gabriella's the youngest and therefore the cockiest of us all. So when she falls she falls hard. And her pride is severely wounded." He smiled and before I could prepare myself he pushed me backwards off the couch the same way I'd gotten on.

Within a second I was off the floor and crouched ready to take Damon. Teeth barred. "Oh calm down Gabriella." He said. Everyone was stifling laughter, including Stefan and I _hated _that. Instead of making even more of a show of myself I stood up straight and fixed my hair, walking over to the vacant couch slightly away from the others.

"Excuse me but I'm the same age as Stefan, okay." I shot at Damon.

"Wait your 17?" a small voice asked. I looked over at Elena and nodded. "So will you be enrolling at the High school?" she asked. I figured that this was probably my cue to telling them why me and Stephanie had come.

"Actually me and Stephanie came to deliver news." I looked at Stephanie who nodded. "We found someone."

"We found your brother." Stephanie concluded.

"Nate?" they both asked.


	7. Still In Love With You

**Hey guys here's next chapter. As always sorry for the wait. Also I've decided that I'll probably be writing the chapters in third person majority of the time, unless there's something specific I want to get in through someone's POV. It's just a lot easier and that way you don't have to keep flicking through different POVs all the time. i think this ones shorter then my usual chapters but i'll put in a quick filler in the next couple of days, itll be short too though. just until i get my next proper chapter ready.**

**So enjoy and let me know what you think in REVIEWS**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Vampire Diaries which includes Stefan, Damon and Elena. I do however own Stephanie, Gabriella and the mysterious other brother.**

"What does that mean?" Elena asked, ignoring the amused expressions she got from Stephanie and Gabriella. It _was _a stupid question she thought. Regardless, Damon was the first to turn to her and answer

"Means we're gonna have a little family reunion" he smirked, masking his shock at the recent revelation. She just stared at him incredulously. She wasn't sure whether she was more shocked at the idea of yet another Salvatore brother or the fact that neither of the current brothers had ever told her about his existence. Before she could figure out the answer Stefan spoke up.

"That's impossible" he stated. But Gabriella simply rolled her eyes at his words and slouched more comfortably into her chair, tilting her head back against it.

"C'mon Stefan. You know that's not true.

I mean just look at _us, _lounge room full of vampires. Minus the human." She flashed a smile at Elena who didn't return the patronizing gesture.

Stefan grimaced. "So he's a- "

"Yes." She answered solemnly before letting him finish. "For about just as long as you two."

"But how?"

"Oh you know the drill. The whole vampire blood, snapped neck shebang!" she said nonchalantly, not realising the harshness of her words had caused Elena to flinch. But Damon noticed. And Stephanie noticed Damon. she noted the concern shadowing his face as he got up and stood next to her. Leaving Stefan, Gabriella and her in the middle of the conversation. She fought back the resentment that swelled inside her, instead concentrating on Stefan and Gabby.

"That's not what I meant Gabriella." Stefan said sternly. Gabby just sighed and reassembled herself on the chair. Sitting so that her elbows rested on her knees and her face in her hands.

"After you left there were still a few vampires in Mystic Falls. Not all of them had been caught, and a lot of them had loved ones in that church.

So naturally the ones that hadn't already fled, wanted revenge. So they went after your brother. The only Salvatore boy left."

"Course they didn't realise that they were actually doing him a favour." She smiled smugly. Elena grimaced and could've sworn she heard a small growl escape Stefan. Gabriella abandoned the smile and adopted a serious look.

"Considering the state he was in Stefan you of all people should be happy they turned him. Instead of leaving him to wither away. Without his two brothers I might add." She finished, clearly pleased with her defence.

Stefan was quiet for a while before asking "How do we get in touch with him?"

"Family reunion" Damon repeated, clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

"You don't" Stephanie spoke up "He doesn't want to see you Damon." she added softly. He frowned for a moment before moving his hand to his chest "ouch".

Stephanie looked away for a second "No, not just you. He doesn't want to see Stefan either." Damon smiled smugly at his brother for a brief moment before returning to Steph. "Well I know we weren't exactly _close_" he said light heartedly.

Stephanie just shook her head "No, Damon he doesn't want any contact with you at all"

"We weren't even suppose to tell you he was alive. He told us not to."

"Wait, you guys spoke to him?" Stefan asked.

"Duh" gabby replied, not looking up from her task; filing her nails. Stephanie hesitated before continuing.

"We've actually been staying with him in Los Angeles. For about a year now." She looked down as if she was confessing to a gruesome crime.

"wait, what?" Damon asked.

Gabby looked up again smirking "What's the matter Damon? scared your younger brothers been cutting your cake" Both he and Steph shot her a warning look, but she just smiled and continued with her nails.

"Actually Gabriella I was more concerned that you two have know for a _year_ about our brothers existence and neglected to inform us. Regardless of what he asked you." Damon responded turning to Stephanie as he said the last sentence looking almost accusingly. She got up and crossed her arms keen to further the argument.

"Actually we've known for about _10 years_!" Damon looked at her in horror not believing what she'd said.

"10 years? And you didn't tell me?"

"In case you've forgotten we haven't exactly been on _speaking_ terms! And I definitely wasn't keen on seeing you again either!"

"Then why did you come now?"

She hesitated then decided that she'd come this far in the argument, why not let out the whole truth? Even if it was in front of unwanted spectators she definitely wanted to tell him and she thought she might not get the same chance. So she blurted it out.

"Because I'm still in love with you. And I thought maybe, just maybe you might've _finally_ gotten over Katherine. But evidently I was wrong." She finished nodding her head towards Elena, Damons new infatuation.

Damon was left speechless as he watched her storm out the door of the boarding house. He felt as though there was a burning hole in the pit of his stomach that he could only identify to be guilt. He absent mindely walked up the staircase towards his room, with every step feeling the stitching on a long forgotten wound slowly come undone, reopening the cut. And an intense desire tugging him towards the opposite direction. Towards the only antidote.


	8. Their Past

**Okay so this is basically just Gabriella explaining Stephanie and Damon's past to Elena who is confused as to why she seems to be the problem. it's really just a bit of a filler so you guys get some background information.**

**enjoy!**

**tiffani**

**dont forget to review**

It had been almost an hour since the confrontation that had taken place between Damon and Stephanie in the living room of the Salvatores boarding house, resulting in Stephanie's abrupt dispersal of feelings and her exit soon after. Damon had immediately retreated to his room saying nothing, and the other three were left with the awkward stillness that still loomed in the atmosphere. Neither of them bothering at any attempt at conversation.

Elena was about to announce her departure when Damon gracefully descended the stairs. He made eye contact with no one as he headed straight for the front door. Stefan stood up from his position on the couch and Damon turned to him as he sensed him do so.

"I have to find her" he stated simply. Stefan looked down and nodded slightly before his reply was cut off by Gabriella.

"Gee it took you an hour to come with that, huh?"

"Damon. She could be anywhere" Stefan added trying to put off the argument that would soon become of Damons murderous look, that was of course being directed at Gabriella.

"Well by now she could be." Gabriella replied. Stefan gave her a warning look which she was too tired to ignore. Instead she sighed and spoke directly to Damon.

"She wouldn't have left Mystic Falls, she'll be around."

"Right, well I'm going" he replied heading again for the door.

"Me too." Stefan wasn't going to let Damon go off alone in search of a very pissed, very hurt female vampire. Especially seeing as though that vampire was Stephanie. He also didn't trust that Damon would be able to stop himself from saying all the right things to reel her in again. Even if there _was_ the slightest possibility that he would mean them this time.

However he found himself hesitating and looking back at Elena doubtfully. Gabriella caught on and simply rolled her eyes.

"Oh she'll be fine." She said, perching herself on the arm of couch.

"It may even give us some time to bond." She added with a grin. This time it was Elena's turn to look doubtful.

Stefan thought for a moment before nodding and giving Elena a quick kiss, as Damon waited impatiently at the front door.

"Any time today Romeo?" he rolled his eyes and headed out the door with Stefan a few steps behind.

* * *

Gabriella turned to Elena with a sheepish smile plastered to her features.

"Seems like you've caused some trouble Elena."

Elena looked down for a moment going over everything that had happened within the past few hours. The swift introductions to Stephanie and Gabriella; two old friends of the brothers. The shocking news that they brought with them of another brother that was still alive. And also the feelings that they brought with them. It was obvious that they all had some past together. And Elena was both confused and angry that she didn't know about any of this.

"But I don't understand how" she finally spoke up.

'No I don't suppose you do" Gabriella replied vaguely, heading over to the couch she had been previously lounging on. Elena didn't expect that she was going to elaborate so gave up on the hope that she was going to get any answers. However they indeed come.

"Did Stefan or Damon tell you how we all know each other?" Gabriella asked.

"No" she replied, trying to hide the frustration at that fact. "I just assumed you'd met..."

"what? At some vampire bar and bistro?" she joked.

Elena smiled and looked down. She found it funny how blasé the whole vampire thing could be. As if it was a part of everyday, normal conversation.

"Well" she started up again, as if about to retell some long forgotten story. Which in every way it probably was.

"We all grew up together. When we were, you know... _human_. Except Stephanie, she came to Mystic Falls when she was 14. But our families were very close. Stephanie had come to live with her grandparents because her parents had died."

"How'd they die?" Elena asked hoping the question wasn't too personal. Gabriella's eyes flicked up to hers, she hadn't been looking at her while she was telling the story and now Elena could see clearly that her expression was cautious. As if she wasn't allowed to be telling this story.

"They couldn't explain it of course, but it seems Steph was introduced into the vampire world long before any of us. The police just said an animal had got into the house, but Steph knew that was impossible. She was the one that told us about the vampires in Mystic Falls. We all thought she was just traumatized from the loss of her parents, but when Katherine came around, we knew it was all real."

"Steph and Damon were real close. The Salvatore's and Steph's grandparents were hoping to plan a wedding. That's how it was back then. But a couple of years later Katherine arrived. Damon had come back home on leave, and she had been staying with the Salvatore's. We started to see less and less of them both after that"

Elena gasped filling in the rest with what she already knew from Stefan and Damons stories. She felt a sudden anger well up inside her at the realization of Damon's betrayal. "How could he do that?" She asked incredulously.

Gabriella looked down again and just shook her head "She had him under her spell Elena."

Now it was Elena shaking her head, faster though and with more purpose. "But she didn't compel him. He said it was real for him!" she explained.

A small smile crept onto Gabriella's face."Not that kind of spell Elena."

"No it was more of a, a thrill for Damon. The uncertainty of what would come with Katherine. He fell in love with her."

"Wasn't his fault I guess." But Elena scoffed at this idea_. Of course it was his fault. He chose to go off with Katherine and leave Stephanie. Katherine didn't make him_ she thought.

Gabriella looked up at her again. "We can't choose who we love Elena."

"Why..." Elena began to say but Gabriella already knew what she was going to ask. She was going to ask her why she was defending him.

"Stephanie forgave Damon a long time ago. About 50 years ago to be exact. It took me longer but I forgave him too. He did love Steph, but he just loved Katherine that little bit more. "

"And then they both met again 50 years ago. Damon was as shocked as anything. He thought she was long dead. But there were a lot of vampires in Mystic Falls, not just Katherine."

"The tomb vampires." Elena breathed.

"You gave them a title?" Gabriella smirked but continued with her story.

"Yeah well when I found out Steph's fate, I asked for the same thing. It was probably stupid but she's my best friend. I couldn't let her live through eternity by herself." Elena smiled at the affection in her voice. she understood the bond Gabriella must have with Stephanie. It was the same way she felt about Bonnie. they were sisters, and they'd probably have done the same thing as well.

"Anyway, Damon was just passing through but he decided to stay when he'd found Stephanie and me. He stayed for almost a year and over time Steph began to trust him and that spark was lit again. At least until Damon left. Turns out it was still Katherine he wanted. And his time with Stephanie was extinguishing the torch he carried for her, so he left."

It seemed like this was the end of the story. Or at least as much as Gabriella was going to share. Elena was quiet for a while. Processing everything she'd heard. She tried to be angrier at Damon, but she knew Gabriella was right. You couldn't choose who you loved. And she'd said to Stefan that she'd understood Damon's twisted love for Katherine. Everything he did he believed he was doing for love, no matter which of his former loved ones he hurt in the process; Stefan. And obviously Stephanie too.

Elena found herself having a new appreciation for the vampire she recently found insanely intimidating. Instead saw her as a girl. A girl that had been heartbroken by the love of her life, not just once but _twice._

"I was worried about bringing Stephanie with me." Gabriella said, breaking the silence that Elena had assumed was the end of the story. Was there more?

"I knew that she might get her hopes up, _again._ I worried that maybe it was still only Katherine that Damon wanted. And she'd be hurt again." She started playing with her fingers, as if she didn't know whether she should continue with whatever it was she wanted to say.

"Then when we arrived, and I saw _you._ And my worries changed slightly." Now Elena was confused, just as she had been before the start of the story when Gabriella had said that it was Elena that had started trouble.

"I feared that maybe Damon had transferred his affection from Katherine onto you."

"That's ridiculous" Elena replied shaking her head defiantly.

"Maybe." Gabriella mumbled "But I think Steph thinks the same thing."

"No! No you need to tell her it's not true." Elena's abruptness startled Gabriella causing her to frown.

"Are you trying to reassure _her_ or yourself?"

Elena was taken aback by this question, but cleared her head and immediately knew what she wanted. She didn't want to get between Stephanie and Damon. She wanted to set the record straight. She was going to make it clear to everyone else even if it wasn't perfectly clear to herself.

"look I am _not _Katherine. And there is _nothing _between me and Damon. Stephanie deserves to be happy."

Gabriella looked slightly shocked, but otherwise had a smile on her face. "I'm glad." Was all she said before getting up and heading for the stairs.

"Goodnight." Elena mumbled, knowing that she would be able to hear her.


End file.
